


come back to heaven (underdog)

by nascar



Series: full moons & blood suckers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mornings, Nightmares, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascar/pseuds/nascar
Summary: He wants out, he wants to escape his own body. He wants to hold, to embrace, to crush the moon in his hands.





	come back to heaven (underdog)

**Author's Note:**

> howdy. based on the song underdog by banks

_Pain_. That's the first thing Donhyuck meets in this new world. It's as welcoming as it is excruciating. It's welcome because it's familiar. He'd left his last life in pain and it's grounding in this one.

The first thing he recognizes beyond a full body burn, is the tearing. He feels the rip of skin over his cracking bones.

There's a molten burn under his flesh and he realizes someone is screaming. Probably him.

All Donghyuck can do is _endure_. Endure as his body rearranges itself under the moon.

 _The moon_.

He can see it. Its blinding and huge and he yearns to touch it. He wants to feel the crush of dust under his aching hands and _freeze_. He needs the cold. It's so _big_. So unreachable. _So... So..._

He needed it, he needed it so bad.

His throat is raw.

Donghyuck's eyes burn, they burn with the heat of the sun but he wants, _needs_ , the moon. He needs the cold. He's burning.

Images are coming in and out of detail. From hazy blindness to focus so intense it hurts and he's panting.

He wants to close his eyes but he needs to see _her_. Needs to see the moon.

There's slick blood roiling in his veins and over his skin and there's a burn in his mouth.

An animalistic growl rips itself from his throat and his head is tilting back, back, and _back_.

There's a snap somewhere in his back and he's sure its his spine breaking completely in half.

The moon is glowing and Donghyuck _needs_ it.

The scent of hot iron is flickering through his sense of smell and his hands are disappearing under the jumble of bone and... _fur_?

He whines. It hurts. It burns. Its so hot inside.

He wants out he wants to escape his own body. He wants to hold, to embrace, to _crush_ the moon in his hands.

There's a stabbing pain in his gut and he's blind again, he's sure his ribs have stabbed through his heart a dozen times. It must be torn to a bloody pulp by now but it's pumping so _fast_.

The teeth in his mouth are disappearing and reappearing so many times he isn't sure how many he had in the first place and _oh_ \- they tear through his gums sharp and unfriendly, puncturing his lips and he needs something to bite. The moon.

There's soft soil under his hands and god he just wants to dig and dig until he's freezing, until the warmth is gone.

There's a need for something, for _anything_ , he wants to rip someone- no _something_ apart. In half.

His legs burn and he screams when they too snap and suddenly he can't remember where his hands are or which way his knees were.

There's a terrible scream, an awful wretched whine that burbles from his throat and he's whimpering. It's too focused again and he's standing but he's so so small. There are trees, they're so big and he's so little and there's a dog (no, _wolf_ ) howling.

It aches and it burns and something cracks into place. It's uneasy and new.

He can't seem to find his body, his fingers are missing and there's a terrible ringing in his ears and the world is so big.

The moon is there again but the leash that had been attaching his too fast heart to her surface releases the tension and maybe its over.

 _Sleep_.

She speaks to Donghyuck in petal lipped soft sigh and he's so tired.

Her glow lessens and he is released, the burning in his eyes is gone and it's dark again. He can rest.

____

"Hyuck?" A soft voice is calling from somewhere.

Donghyuck twitches but ignores it, his body hurts, everything hurts. He wants to rest.

A low whine escapes him when a cold hand is rubbing at the juncture of his shoulders.

His teeth are digging into his own lips and it stings. There's the familiar tinge of iron and he licks it away tiredly.

"Hyuck, baby." The voice is closer. Everything hurts. "Hyuck, c'mon you have to wake up now."

Hazily, Donghyuck finally opens his eyes in annoyance with the sudden urge to bite.

He wants to say 'go away' but he realizes he hasn't the mouth for it. He's a dog.

He whines high in his throat. He must have transitioned in his sleep.

Brief flickers of his dream are coming back and he winces. Johnny said your first transition haunted you and that it was normal to have dreams about it. That didn't mean it wasn't bothersome or painful to rememnense on.

Mark was sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed, his hair was a messy halo of brown ruffles. He's watching expectantly with wide eyes and a dumb sympathetic smile.

Donghyuck wants to bite him.

"Hey sleepy head," Mark greets him.

That's when the werewolf notices there's four long gashes against the other boy's shirt, openings revealing smooth untouched skin. There's also a suspicious amount of downy feathers sticking out of Mark's hair.

Oh no. He'd done it again.

This wasn't the first time Donghyuck had torn Mark's bed to shreds in his fitful sleep.

If Mark hadn't had the benefit of seventy years of money savings Donghyuck would feel bad, or at least worse. It was probably awkward for the vampire to have to go back to Bed Bath & Beyond every other week though. Donghyuck didn't want to know what the staff thought about that.

With another petulant whine Donghyuck curls under the ruined blanket and takes a deep breath, allowing his form to shift naturally back to his human self.

It still felt odd but it was nothing like the first time. His bones knew the path this time, shifting around each other with guise and experience.

When he blinked his eyes open he peered out from over the heap of shredded blankets.

"Don't look at me like that." He told Mark, who in turn just laughed and held shook his head.

"I can't help it. You're so cute." Mark held out a t-shirt to Donghyuck who rolled his eyes but lifted his arms and allowed the other boy to clothe him.

"You're a furry," Donghyuck tells his boyfriend, glaring as Mark tugs a pair of sweatpants up Hyuck's legs.

Mark smiles at him. "Well technically-"

Donghyuck leans forward, sliding a kiss over Mark's cool lips to muffle his next words.

Mark smiles into the kiss and if Donghyuck's eyes were open he'd have rolled them.

After a moment Donghyuck pulls away and Mark flashes a lip splitting smile.

"Aw so you do love me."

Donghyuck mutters another "shut up" even though it loses it's affect when he pulls his boyfriend into another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos make my day!
> 
> tumblr is cverrybomb


End file.
